jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Nocny Koszmar
Nocny Koszmar (ang. Night Terror) - gatunek nocnego smoka, pojawiający się w sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Przedstawiciel klasy ognistej. Występuje w kilku odmianach i żyje stadnie. Wygląd Smok ten osiąga niewielkie rozmiary domowego psa. Jego ciało jest lekko spłaszczone bocznie. Istnieją trzy odmiany Nocnych Koszmarów: zwyczajne - żyjące w lasach, albinoskie - zamieszkujące podziemia oraz ogniste - zamieszkujące wulkany. U zwyczajnych Nocnych Koszmarów barwa skóry jest ciemna, ma zielonkawy lub brązowawy odcień. Grzbiet ciała zdobią plamy. Alfa stada Nocnych Koszmarów ma jasną, prawie białą barwę ciała. Albinoskie Nocne Koszmary mają białą, miejscami żółtawą barwę ciała, wliczając w to i alfę, i resztę smoków w stadzie. Ogniste Koszmary mają czerwone, względnie bordowe barwy. Te poznane mieszkały w wulkanie na Caldera Cay i miały za zadanie bronić jaja Wielkiego Protektora. Poza tym, Nocny Koszmar ma cztery łapy pozwalające poruszać się po lądzie oraz dość duże skrzydła, dzięki którym smok zwinnie lata. Na zgięciach skrzydeł wyrastają szpony - po dwa na każdym, jasne na końcówkach, ciemniejące w kierunku skrzydła. Wzdłuż grzbietu ciągnie się rząd krótkich, zagiętych szpikulców. Ogon jest gruby, dość krótki, spłaszczony bocznie i ma faliste kolce. Zęby smoka, przy zamkniętej paszczy, wystają na zewnątrz w dość specyficzny sposób - co drugi ząb sterczy do góry, a pozostałe - w dół. Znad nozdrzy wyrasta rozdwojony róg, czym przypomina Devilish Dervisha. Z tyłu czaszki również wystają dwa rogi. Oczy, osadzone poniżej nosa, są średniej wielkości i pozwalają na dobre widzenie w nocy. Kształt pyska, dzięki rogowi nosowemu oraz kolcowy na dolnej szczęce, przypomina kilof. Siedlisko i dieta Wiadomo, że przedstawiciele tego gatunku mieszkają na wyspie zwanej Koniec Świata. Zwyczajna odmiana, czyli ciemne Nocne Koszmary, żyją w lasach, gdzie w ciągu dnia śpią, zaś w nocy wylatują w powietrze. Pilnują one, by nie dostał się tam żaden wrogi intruz, w związku z czym są wykorzystywane jako strażnicy przez smoczych jeźdźców. Albinoska odmiana Koszmarów mieszka w podziemiach wyspy, ponieważ smoki te nie znoszą światła słonecznego, zaś spokrewnione z tym gatunkiem Ogniste Koszmary gnieżdżą się w wulkanie na wyspie Caldera Cay. Jak większość gatunków smoków, Nocne Koszmary prawdopodobnie żywią się rybami lub innego rodzaju mięsem. Zachowanie i tresura Zachowanie thumb|Stado tworzy kształt [[Nocna Furia|Nocnej Furii]] Pojedynczy smok jest dość niegroźny. Jednak smoki te żyją stadnie, dzięki czemu wspólnie chronią się przed wrogami i polują. Są to stworzenia nocne, tak więc ujrzeć je można głównie po zmroku. Ujawniają się, gdy usłyszą w pobliżu jakiś hałas. Stado Nocnych Koszmarów jest ogromne, liczy nawet kilka tysięcy osobników. Zbijając się w gromadę, smoki te potrafią utworzyć nieruchomą formację, która może przyjmować kształt różnych smoków, np. Nocnej Furii. Najczęściej przyjmują postać olbrzymiego Nocnego Koszmara. Ma to na celu przede wszystkim odstraszenie przeciwnika. thumb|left|[[Smidvarg]] Podobnie jak u innych stworzeń żyjących stadnie, każde stado tych smoków posiada swojego przywódcę - alfę. Stadem zamieszkującym Koniec Świata dowodzi alfa o imieniu Smidvarg. Jest on trochę większy od pozostałych smoków w grupie i ma jasne ubarwienie ciała. Dowodzi całym stadem, latając na jego czele, i jest odpowiedzialny za dostrzeżenie wroga i utworzenie formacji, która go odstraszy. Alfa jest biała, aby wyróżniać się wśród stada, a pozostałe smoki są czarne dlatego, by w nocy nie było widać ich wyraźnie. Bez alfy smoki te, nawet w stadzie, stają się zupełnie bezsilne i bezbronne. Albinoskie Nocne Koszmary żyją w podziemiu i nigdy stamtąd nie wychodzą. Nie są aż tak liczne, jak zwyczajna odmiana, nie formują też tak wielkich stad. Zachowują się też nieco inaczej od zwyczajnych Nocnych Koszmarów - również przywiązują się do ludzi, jednak jeśli osoba, którą polubią, zechce się oddalić, smoki stają się agresywne i siłą zmuszają tę osobę do pozostania z nimi. Wówczas konieczna jest walka bądź pomoc większych smoków. Ogniste Koszmary żyją w wulkanach, przy gniazdach Eruptodonów, ponieważ ich naturalną rolą jest ochrona jaj tych smoków. Ogniste Koszmary z wyspy Caldera Cay nie są agresywne w stosunku do ludzi, jeśli tylko ci nie zagrażają chronionemu przez nie jaju, jednak w jego obronie potrafią zaciekle atakować. Tresura Smoki te są dość przyjazne i mogą być tresowane. Oswojone, są bardzo lojalne, a prócz tego sprawdzają się jako doskonali strażnicy oraz towarzysze. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Każdy Nocny Koszmar potrafi ziać własnym, niewielkim strumieniem zwyczajnego ognia. Jednak gdy wszystkie smoki w stadzie połączą swoje strumienie, tworzą niezwykle potężny ognisty pocisk. Życie stadne Smoki te są niezwykle szybkimi i silnymi lotnikami. Zbijanie się w grupy pozwala im na skuteczną obronę przed przeciwnikiem. Dzięki temu stanowią doskonałą obronę Końca Świata. Etapy rozwoju NightTerrorEgg.png|Jajo Nightterrorsmall.jpg|Pisklę Night Terror Gallery 11 wm.png|Dorosły osobnik Tytan terror rise.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo smoka pojawia się tylko w grach. Według DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, na owalny kształt i szarą barwę, a dodatkowo zdobi je falisty wyrostek otaczający skorupę. Według School of Dragons, jajo jest owalne i pozbawione dodatkowych zdobień. Pisklę Pisklę pojawia się tylko w grach. Niewiele różni się od dorosłego osobnika poza dużymi oczami, nierozwiniętym ogonem oraz bardzo małymi skrzydełkami. Tytan Tytaniczna forma smoka pojawia się tylko w grach. Smok zmienia barwę na niebieskawą, a wszystkie kolce ulegają znacznemu wydłużeniu. Słabości *Uzależnienie stada od alfy, bez którego są bezbronne i nieporadne. *Albinosy nie znoszą światła słonecznego, dlatego cały czas ukrywają się w podziemiach. Pojawienie się ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata thumb|[[Mieczyk obserwuje stado Nocnych Koszmarów]]Smoki debiutują w odcinku ''Pod osłoną nocy, kiedy to Mieczyk, słysząc dziwne odgłosy dobiegające z głębi lasu, budzi się w środku nocy. Spotyka jednak tylko kurczaka. Gdy ma zamiar wrócić do obozowiska, nagle zza jego pleców wylatuje wielkie stado Koszmarów, a przestraszony Mieczyk, który bierze stado za jednego olbrzymiego smoka, biegnie czym prędzej poinformować Czkawkę i pozostałych jeźdźców o zaistniałym wydarzeniu. Po długich poszukiwaniach stada w końcu wszyscy przyjaciele przekonują się o tym, że Mieczyk miał rację. Poznają alfę stada, któremu nadają imię Smidvarg, i zaprzyjaźniają się z Koszmarami, które zostają strażnikami bazy stworzonej przez jeźdźców - Końca Świata. W odcinku Komu Gustaw, komu ''Gustaw na swoim smoku Kiełohaku dla zabawy zgania i rozgania stado, czym bardzo męczy i denerwuje Smidvarga, który szuka pomocy u Czkawki. W odcinku ''Królestwo Ognioglist Koszmary Nocne odgrywają bardzo ważną rolę w deportowaniu Ognioglist na pobliską wyspę. Początkowo jeźdźcy chcą ukryć je w jaskini, aby uchronić przed migracją podpalających wszystko małych smoków, jednak Koszmary same przejmują inicjatywę i tworzą formację w kształcie królowej, aby podporządkować sobie Ognioglisty. Z pomocą jeźdźców udaje się skierować płonące smoki na pobliską, skalistą wyspę, gdzie nie powodują już takich spustoszeń. W odcinku Drużyna Astrid Mieczyk zaniedbuje swoje zwierzątko, kurę, na rzecz zabawy z jednym z Nocnych Koszmarów. Uczy smoka aportować i wykonywać różne sztuczki, nie zważając na to, że zajmując Koszmary, osłabia straż Końca Świata. W odcinku Wódz może być tylko jeden, Śledzik odkrywa w podziemiach Końca Świata stadko albinoskich Nocnych Koszmarów, które nigdy nie wychodzą na powierzchnię i boją się światła dziennego. Śledzik buduje im zamykaną klapę, zasłaniającą otwór, przez które światło wpada do jaskini, i uczy korzystać z niej smoki. W odcinku Mieczyk, Szpadka i Toporek, kiedy Mieczyk zostaje związany i zostawiony w jaskini, ratuje go samica Nocnego Koszmara, Peggy. Nie tylko przegryza obwiązujące go liny, ale też transportuje z powrotem do domu na Końcu Świata. W odcinku Wykluwanie wulkanów jeźdźcy odkrywają, że w wulkanie na wyspie Caldera Cay mieszka odmiana tego gatunku - Ogniste Koszmary. Smoki te mają za zadanie chronić jajo Eruptodona i zapewnić mu odpowiednie warunki do wyklucia się. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Smidvarg *Mrokvarg *Peggy *Sacred Terror *Night Swarm Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Seedling Night Terror *Brute Heartwarmer *Hotshot *Nightwatch *Brood-blossom W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons'' Nocny Koszmar pojawił się wraz z aktualizacją 26 grudnia 2015 roku. Jego jajo kosztuje 750 gemów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Smok posiada własną animację Ciekawostki *Śledzik próbował policzyć Koszmary Nocne, jednak uniemożliwiła mu to migracja Ogniglist. Doliczył się 676 osobników. *Gatunek ten jest jedynym, który posiada aż trzy różniące się między sobą ubarwieniem i siedliskiem odmiany. Odmiana zwykła, albinoska - żyjąca w podziemiach oraz ognista - zamieszkująca wulkan Caldera Cay. Zobacz też en:Night Terrorde:Nachtschreckenru:Ночная Жутьes:Terror Nocturnoit:Paura Notturnafr:Terreur Nocturne Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Ognista klasa Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Nocne Koszmary Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu